1. Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to aquatic sprinklers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Sprinklers are constructed in a variety of common configurations. For example, typical stationary sprinklers may include a base with multiple spray openings that spray water in a desired pattern, oscillating sprinklers may include a spray tube with multiple spray openings that spray water in a rectangular pattern, and rotary sprinklers may include watering arms that include openings that spray water as they rotate.
Sprinklers may be used not only for landscaping purposes, but oftentimes as amusement devices for children. For example, youngsters may enjoy running through water spraying out of a sprinkler. In addition, sprinklers that include some type of ornamentation may have a visual appeal to children.